


The Solar System

by TheTyger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Stars, The solar system - Freeform, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John woke violently with a crash of thunder, sitting up in the bed and burying his face in his hands, panting and trembling. He felt a pair of long arms wrap around him and gather him into a thin, lean chest, a pair of lips pressing into his damp hair and shushing him quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solar System

John woke violently with a crash of thunder, sitting up in the bed and burying his face in his hands, panting and trembling. He felt a pair of long arms wrap around him and gather him into a thin, lean chest, a pair of lips pressing into his damp hair and shushing him quietly. There was silence, rain and thunder pounding against the window. Their power was probably out. After a moment of listening to the storm, Sherlock asked, "Afghanistan? Or...?"

"Afghanistan," John muttered, nuzzling into his lover's neck, seeking comfort. The consulting detective's arms tightened around him.

Nightmares about Afghanistan weren't common anymore, but they happened on occasion. Dreams about the Fall were more frequent, and undoubtedly worse for both of them. Either way, though, there wasn't much Sherlock could do for his flat mate other than hold him and tell him they were both safe and he was there, and he hated it, hated that he couldn't make John's pain go away. Especially knowing that half the time he was the reason for it.

Sherlock sighed, absentmindedly carding long fingers through John's hair. "You haven't dreamed about Afghanistan in awhile."

"Happens wi' the thunder."

Sherlock nodded and pressed a kiss to John's cheek, laying them both back down to bundle into the blankets.

An hour later, John sighed. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes."

John turned his head to look at his flat mate, who was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling, pensive. "Bored?"

Sherlock's piercing eyes flicked over to meet his gaze. "Unbearably."

John reached over to the table beside the bed for his mobile. "Right. C'mere then." He nestled against Sherlock's side and held the phone above their heads, displaying a map of the stars above them. "There's the sun...and then Mercury," he explained, glancing at the consulting detective to gauge his reaction. He honestly expected a scathing comment about the stars being dull and useless, but Sherlock simply gazed between the screen and John's face, listening quietly, the soft glow from the mobile illuminating his angular face.

John continued speaking softly through the night (or, truthfully, early morning); Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune. In time, Sherlock's head drifted to rest on his shoulder.

They fell off to sleep together, just as the storm passed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by The Light by Sara Bareilles and the Starwalk app (OH MY GOD THAT THING).


End file.
